Murphy's New Addition
by Mac's Queen
Summary: Just had to write this down...its not the best but it was fun writing it. Murphy with piercings


"I….really like these Lass." Murphy moans as he fingers the steel bars that are in your nipples.

"Oh Yeah?" you moan loving the sensation that is going through your body straight to your pussy soaking your panties.

"I'm glad." you breathe as he starts sucking on your nipples his tongue flicking the bars.

"I really ….really ….really like em." he groans as he kisses from one nipple to the other the taking the bars between his teeth lightly tugging on them.

"Why don't you get a matching pair?" you groan pulling him up to you.

His blues eyes widen looking down at you as a smirk comes to his face.

"Don't think so Lass." he says shaking his head his lips hot on your jawline as he leaves a trail of kisses and nibbles along your jaw down your neck.

"Come on baby?" you moan pouting at him.

"Nope." he groans biting your bottom lip you have stuck out.

"Okay then what about one …..here" you moan as you slide your hand into his boxers grabbing his hard cock your thumb rubbing the precome over the head of his cock.

"Mmmmm, ya keep strokin me dat …..I'll think bout it." his Irish accent thick with pleasure, his eyes closed, his arms rigid holding himself up over you.

You move your hands to his hips, using some leverage to push him to his back, his hard cock, pushing against the fabric of his boxers. You slide between his legs pulling his boxers down. You take his cock in your hands sliding your hands, from base to tip, twisting just a little.

"Fuck…..Lass" he moans.

"Use your mouth ….Lass."

You hold his cock in your hand as you look up at him …..

"If I use my mouth …..will you get a piercing ….right here?" you moan licking the tip of his cock tasting precome.

"Oh my God Lass" he groans his piercing blue eyes looking down at you.

"That's ….not an answer." you sigh. "So I will ask again."

"If I use my mouth …..will you get a piercing ….right here?" you ask again swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock.

"Fuck …..Lass…..Please" he is begging at this point.

You take him into your mouth very slowly, feeling every vein on his hard cock, as you start to bob your bead up and down on his cock …..sucking just enough to make him moan your name. You take all of him deep into your throat causing him to jerk up he is now in the sitting position his hands propping him up as he watches you slide back up off his cock, your eyes never leaving his.

You suck the tip of his cock as you work his length with his hands, sliding them down to play with his balls.

"Fuckin…..Shit" he growls.

"I want to feel you Lass…..fuck me"

You give him the best little devilish grin you have as you straddle him, you slide down his hard cock, dripping from him playing with your nipple and having his cock in your mouth always makes you wet, you slide down somewhat easily still takes a moment to get used to how full he makes you feel, he is very thick and you can feel every vein as you start to ride him.

"Oh shit" Murphy groans his hands at your nipples again pinching, tugging at the little silver bars.

"Fuckin love wachin ya ride me Lass Baby"

One of his hands trails down your chest over your belly until he reaches your clit ….his expert fingers stroking your sensitive flesh…causing your eyes to roll back in head and to ride him faster. He knows just how to work you can feel your orgasm build. You slow down sliding up and down on his hard cock ….teasing him just a little more knowing that that he getting close.

"God…..I love your cock"

Your hands trail up his stomach, to his broad chest, his hands gripping your ass, taking control moving you faster on his cock, all that teasing you had done earlier, is working you can feel that he's about to bust. He pulls you to his chest thrust hard and fast into you making your orgasm hit, you tighten around him, milking him making him cum, you screaming his name, him moaning that he loves you. The sounds fill the little apartment …knowing good and well every neighbor in the building can hear you.

You lean down your hands tangled in his hair, tongues dancing, moans filling each other's mouths, you love the way he kisses …..love the way he taste.

"I love you"

"Love ya Lass"

You move from on top of him, feeling the stickiness on your thighs, you lay your head on his shoulder. Tracing small circles on his chest, tracing his tattoo, "I'm glad I decided to get those done" you tell him, your eyes meeting his.

"I'm not doin it" he says shaking his head.

"I know…..even If I think…..it would be sexy'' you tell him moving your hand to his cock.

"I was talking about my nipples" he moans.

"Hold on" you sit up in bed ….hand not leaving his cock.

"You would…get that done"

"Fuck yea ….man get fucked that he do just about anything" his accent thick, dripping with sex as he lights a cigarette.

* * *

**The next day**

"Lass…..if you tell Conn about this …I'll kill ya" Murphy says looking up at you as the female piercer … (he insisted it better be lass that done it) Finishes his piercing.

"Swear he will never know" you purr leaning down kissing him.

You two walk out of the tattoo shop.

"Gotta go that long without sex" Murphy mumbles lighting a cigarette

"It's not that long babe…you'll be fine"

"Fuck if I aint gettin any …ya aint either"

"That aint fair" you laugh wrapping your arm around his waist.

You watch Murphy mope around the apartment for the next few weeks.

"Lass…come on ….fuck…..its fine"

"Murph…..you don't want it to get infected"

"Fuckin …thing"

You decide to wake Murph up that morning …you slide down underneath the sheet, you tug his boxers down …..you can feel him stir ….he's a light sleeper. You take him in your hand tugging at his new piercing with your lips ….drawing a moan from his lips you can feel him getting hard in your hand as you stroke him he throws the sheet back so he can watch you.

"Morning" you moan as you look up at him your tongue playing with his piercing.

"Mornin…fuck" he groans propping himself up.

You take the head of his cock in your mouth swirling your tongue over his new addition…Murphy takes control …..that long wait for sex must had been too long as he pulls you off of him

"Knees" he growls

You slide off the bed onto your knees, his hands tangle in your hair as he slides down your throat you can feel his ring on the back of your throat, he snaps his hips forward fucking your mouth, saliva and precome dripping down your chin as he is sliding in and out of your mouth.

"My God Lass" he moans his eyes shut ….the muscles in his thighs tighten.

You can tell he's getting close, your hands slides up this thighs, nails digging in as he thrust hard into your mouth.

"Ta me ag dul le teacht" he moans his hands pull away from your head as you take over sucking, you take everything he gives you, you pull off of him licking him as you pull of swirling your tongue around his piercing.

"Gotta keep it clean" you purr looking up at him.

He pulls you up to him, pulling you into a kiss …his kisses still make you weak in your knees. He pulls you with him as he falls back into the bed you laying on top of him.

"So ….you like that thing"

"Of course…anything on you I love babe"

"Good" he groans as he pulls you into another kiss.

"Cant …..wait to see how it feels inside of me" you wink as your hand moves to his cock.

"Shit Lass" he moans.


End file.
